Scarlet Heart
by Raging0Wolfen0Girl
Summary: When a certain silver haired teen finally gets fed up with living with his guardian's crazy acts, he ventures off to find a new place to stay. And after several failed attempts to find a place to settle in, he finds himself moving in with a university student, and having to deal with the craziness of his housemate's life! Yet, something is off, something dark is lurking, but what?
1. Prologue Part 1

So yeah, I got this idea when I thinking of how much I love Laven and this sorta popped into my head and never left, so here I am with this fanfic =)

Summary: When a certain silver haired teen finally gets fed up with living with his guardian's crazy acts, he ventures off to find a new place to stay. And after several failed attempts to find a place to settle in, he finds himself moving in with a university student, and having to deal with the craziness of his housemate's life! Yet, something is off, something dark is lurking, but what?

Warning this is not beta'd so please if you'd be so kind, point out flaws.

Also this story has Yaoi, so if you don't like it then please click the back button.

Disclaimer:I do not (Unfortunately) own D. Grayman, for if I did, then Lavi and Allen would have more moments in the series, but like i said I don't so that can't happen lol.

Hope you enjoy this, im usually really bad at updates so please forgive me but ive been making commitments to myself and so I shall try harder at being for productive. I know it's also really bad of me to start another fanfic when all my others are neglected but I shall see to them soon as well.

Well here you go, to the story!

* * *

"Aw man, what am I going to do!? "

Passerby's glanced at a young teen who was mumbling to himself on the streets before continuing on with their business. The teen didn't even notice them. Instead, he was too busy running a hand through his hair and gripping a note pad in his hands, staring helplessly at it as he bit his bottom lip in panic.

"If I don't hurry soon, it'll get dark and I'll have to go back to that cursed womanizer!" At the moment, it was clear that the teen was desperately trying to find a place to live judging by the scribbles and crossed out addresses of apartments and houses on the innocent piece of paper.

"I'll be damned if I have to go back to that pathetic excuse of a grown man!" Sighing out of frustration, the boy ripped the used sheet, crumpled it and threw it to the ground, not caring if people were giving him strange stares.

The teen stared hard at the crumpled pice of paper and was going to walk away and sulk, when someone bent down and gently took the trash. The teen looked up and was going to tell them to not bother with it and apologize for seeming rude by littering, when the sight before him made all his thoughts come to a halt. He sucked in a silent gasp.

'Oh wow, she's a beauty...' The teen gawked at the girl in front of him, who had long, dark hair with a greenish tint pulled into pigtails and had mesmerizing violet eyes that gleamed with kindness and understanding. She wore a short skirt with a blouse, knee-high heeled boots and had a purse hanging on her shoulder.

The girl stood back up from her bending and gently opened it and scanned the contents. The teen was too absorbed in her natural beauty to really process that a complete stranger was scanning the piece of paper that contained his once chances of getting away from his drunkard guardian.

She seemed to look like she was in thought and was mulling over something in her head before she gave a small smile to herself and looked up to the teen in front of her.

"Your looking for a place to live?" The teen blinked and dumbly nodded, slowly regaining his senses. She giggled at the reaction and took out a pen from her purse and began to write something down on the crumpled paper. Afterwards she held it out to the other.

"I have a friend who currently needs some help and he has a room open, if you want you can check it out, i'm sure he won't mind too much. Just go to this address if you decide to check it out. I hope you do, I'd be nice to have another friend! Bye!" With that the girl skipped off and into the crowd of people.

'Wow, talk about total turn of tables with my luck, God, if your listening, thank you.'

The teen was grinning at the address on the paper.

'I think I'll check it out tomorrow, and today I'll get a few things ready for when, I mean, 'if' the person agrees. My luck is really shining!'

And with that the teen sprinted to the house where he unfortunately lived with a pathetic excuse for a guardian.

'But not for long!' A smile bloomed on his face as he thought this and excitedly sped to the location of his guardian's house.

* * *

Soo? What you think about the first part of the introduction, the next chapter wraps up the beginning pretty much of Allen's whole move out scenario.

And yeh, I know, short...REALLY SHORT compared to what I usually write, but like the chapter title says 'Prolgue part 1'

R&R please~!


	2. Prologue Part 2

Summary: When a certain silver-haired teen finally gets fed up with living with his guardian's crazy acts, he ventures off to find a new place to stay. And after several failed attempts to find a place to settle in, he finds himself moving in with a university student, and having to deal with the craziness of his housemate's life! Yet, something is off, something dark is lurking, but what?

Wow quick update!

Well here's the rest of the prologue, and I'm not gonna be cheap on this story with 800 words a chapter, no, that was just done for the first chapter, I feel cheap when I write anything below 1,000 words cuz really? Why write only 800 words or below? Might as well not written anything at all.

But that was done on purpose for the first chapter, my stories usually have tons of words in them ranging from 2,000 to at one even 7,000.

I shall try my best!

" " means talking

' ' means thinking or thoughts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dgm, though I wish I did (sobs)

Now, to the story~!

* * *

*The next Day*

"Will you _Keep. It. Down_, idiot apprentice!" A loud voice boomed throughout a decent sized house. There was a thud and the sound of something crashing split the air.

"Shut up Master! Maybe if you didn't do such filthy acts **every** day and night, I wouldn't be leaving to find a much more quieter place to actually get some studying done!" A man around maybe his thirties' simply gave a grunt and continued to smoke his cigarette that was in between his fingers.

"The things I do are_ not_ filthy. They are manly deeds in which, you my idiot apprentice, cannot understand for your too close minded. One day you will understand." The man said casually as if not indirectly insulting the teen's masculine. There was a stomp and soon, a silver-haired teen came stomping from the next room, carrying bags and a backpack slung on his shoulder.

He dropped them near the front door and proceeded to put his shoes on, not replying to his guardian.

"I'm leaving to check with this guy who has a spare room in his house and see if I can catch a deal with him. Don't touch my bags, I'll be back in a few hours." The guardian simply grunted out.

"Don't get your hopes up kid." The silver headed teen ignored his guardian's reply and walked out the front door.

He dug in his pockets for the sheet of paper in which contained his crossed out attempts of other places and the address the girl had given him the other day.

He looked the address over and sighed.

'This is going to be a long walk.'

* * *

He blinked, not knowing how to react.

'Is this the right place?' Even as this thought passed into his mind, the crippled piece of paper in his hands definitely said that he was in the right spot.

'The hell is with this person? Are they rich?'

There before the teenager was a big, two-story house looming in front of him. It had a porch, a garage that could hold two large trucks, and not to mention the spacious front yard. Compared to the other houses in the neighborhood, this one stuck out in a way.

'Should I ring the doorbell? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...'

While mulling over his thoughts, the teen didn't realize a girl just across the street was getting out of a grey Honda Civic and was heading straight for her front door, when she noticed the boy.

"Hey your that guy I met the other day!" The called out teen looked behind him to see the same beauty from the other day. He gave a polite smile to her.

"Ah, yes, I decided to come check it out." She gave a small laugh as she placed her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"That's good, I'm sure you'll like him, he's actually pretty nice, a bit of an idiot and hyper, but he's pretty cool once you get to know him, though he does have a bad habit of not understanding personal space, but he means well!" The teen sweatdropped as the girl said all this with a sparkling smile.

"Ah, that reminds me, what's your name?" Grey orbs blinked and stared down into violet ones, unsure of what she just asked. Suddenly, after taking a moment to process, he gave an embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself, my name's Allen...Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you...?"

"I'm Lenalee Lee, but you can just call me by my first name!" He nodded, a small smile on his lips.

'She's nice...And judjing by the way she described the guy living here, he should nice too...'

"Are you going to knock? Or are you too nervous about asking him?" Allen glanced at the door to the with slight wariness, but Lenalee's soft giggle brought him back to reality.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite," Allen gave a soft smile and nodded, following after the girl as she walked up to the house.

" well, not much..." Allen gave a nervous chuckle.

'That was a joke...right?'

Lenalee strolled up to the door only pausing slightly to look to see if Allen was still behind her. He gave her a nod and she turned back around. She then began to gently knock on the door.

"Hey! Open the door! It's me, Lenalee! There's someone who wants to meet you!" There was silence and Allen was going to just tell Lenalee to forget about it and he would come by later on the next day.

But then fast, rushed footsteps could be heard from on the second floor, as if someone was running to get organized. Allen gave Lenalee a questioning look, who just gave a smile.

There was a yell before the sound of someone falling down a wooden staircase could be heard, and with each 'thud' and 'thunk', Allen found himself flinching. The fall had sounded pretty harsh and there was a groan inside the house.

Allen was now looking at the door with shock, almost concerned for the person's well-being. Lenalee must have seen the look on his face since she just laughed and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's fine, this happens sometimes. He could fall down the world's longest staircase and he'd still be fine." Allen simply nodded, not knowing how to react.

"_So_ not true Lenalee!" A voice called from inside before the door swung open and Allen had leaned back as someone poked their head out and nearly hit him.

"Oh please, you could get ran over by a car and you'd be perfectly fine!" The man gave a grin at Lenalee.

"I know! So who is this?" Allen stared at the young man before him. This was his (maybe) soon to be housemate?

"This is your new housemate!" An emerald eye gleamed with excitement and Allen had to take a step back as the young man began to lean forward towards him, his face inches apart.

"Really! Awesome! C'mon in you two! I believe we have some talking to do, right new housemate?" Allen again nodded for what seemed like the third time within the few minutes that passed before finding himself being dragged in by Lenalee.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...' He glanced up to see the young man grinning at him.

'...But it can't be as bad as living with Master...God knows I couldn't have lasted another day with that drunkard!'

"You okay kid?" Allen blinked and retraced his memory.

"A-ah, yeah, I'm fine." The emerald eyed male then gave a bright smile and clapped Allen on his back, almost knocking the wind out of the smaller boy.

"Good! Just take a seat there and I'll be back with some snacks!"

"So your name's Allen?" The silver-haired teen nodded while watching the young man set down a platter of cookies and milk. The emerald eyed man couldn't help himself and stuck a hand out to ruffle Allen's hair, much to the younger's dismay.

"The name's Lavi Bookman, but for god's sake don't ever call me by my last name, it makes me feel and sound old."

"That's because you are old Lavi!" Allen took this chance to actually get a good look at the male before him.

He had this amazing shade of red hair that Allen truly believed for a second that it was dyed. For some reason the older male had an eye patch over his right eye, but Allen knew better than to pry into the other's business. Lavi had a light tan and was definitely bigger than Allen in height and build. He had a lean body with broad shoulders. Allen became annoyed by this.

'Why the hell am I so skinny? Why can't I get muscles too?' Lavi saw the face Allen was making and gave a boyish grin.

"What? Jealous of what you see?" He gave a chuckle when Allen blushed and stubbornly turned his head away, muttering a quiet 'no'.

"So back to business, Allen here is looking for a place to stay and I recommended you since you have an extra room and you need a housemate and all." Lavi nodded as he sat down, propping an elbow on his knee and leaning into his palm. He scanned Allen up and down, causing the other to fidget under the stare.

"So Allen, tell me about yourself." Allen seemed a bit hesitant, but with an encouraging nudge from Lenalee, he responded.

"I just turned seventeen a few weeks ago, I will be attending Black Order University next week and that's all to it really..." Lavi hummed in thought before holding his free hand up to shake. Allen thought for a moment.

'If I shake this hand, then that means I get to stay...Should I? For all I know this could lead to troubles and unpleasant things in the future...But if I don't, I'll have to stay with Master a little while longer until another chance comes across...This is a serious decision, I need to choose carefully...'

The teen then gladly took the extended hand and shook it firmly, a bright smile on his face.

'The hell with it, nothing could be worse than living with that horrible man!'

While this went on, somewhere across the city, in a house, on a couch with a fine lady resting on his hips, a long red-haired man sneezed, causing the wine in his glass to swish a bit.

"Are you okay handsome~?" Cross scratched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, but I think someone's talking about me..."

* * *

So, yeah here's another chapter, quick update compared to how long it usually takes me to write-up a chapter.

Wether no one is reading this story or hates it im going to continue on with it cuz I love Laven to death and lately I've been wanting to write this for a while now, so yeah.

R&R please~!


	3. Awkward Guardian, Awkward Conversations

Summary: When a certain silver-haired teen finally gets fed up with living with his guardian's crazy acts, he ventures off to find a new place to stay. And after several failed attempts to find a place to settle in, he finds himself moving in with a university student, and having to deal with the craziness of his housemate's life! Yet, something is off, something dark is lurking, but what?

Heeeey~! I just wanted to take the time to thank some of the people who reviewed~!

Thanks for reviewing:

EvenWhenImGone

XxBunnyHungerxX

Jieikobu

Your please of me updating have been answered lol, thank you for your encouragement, you wouldn't believe how happy I felt when you guys reviewed~! You make my heart soar~! 3

And thank you to all those who Favorited or followed my story, I hope you'll stay with me for a long time~! Now here is chapter three~!

* * *

"I can't believe the guy actually accepted to take you in. He must be an idiot. Or a college kid. Or both." Cross said casually, as he watched his apprentice pick up his bags and check to see if he was leaving anything.

The teen rolled his eyes.

"Master, please, his name is Lavi and he agreed to take me in because his Grandfather was demanding he get a roommate so that he wouldn't get into any trouble. And please keep your voice down, he's just outside you know, he can probably hear you."

"I wasn't yelling."

"Your stupid voice could easily be heard miles away, even if you aren't yelling." The teen ducked just as a wine bottle came flying and sighed when the bottle smashed into the wall behind him, the glass breaking into pieces and wine stained the soft white wall.

"Your cleaning that up, idiot apprentice." Grey eyes narrowed at the long red-haired man.

" No, you will, I'm leaving." The man grunted and turned to leave out the front door. Allen raised an eyebrow at his guardian's action, usually he would give an argument before ditching their little spat.

That's when something clicked in his head. His guardian just left out the front door. Beyond that door was Lavi waiting for him in his car. Who was about to probably drive off once Cross scares him off, and Allen is left alone with that womanizer even longer...

Allen ran forward with a jerk, and took off after his guardian.

"Don't do it Mast-!...Huh?" Allen blinked at the scene before him.

"So if you could, be sure to watch over him okay. He can be a bit stubborn sometimes so if you have any trouble, just come on and visit me, I'll tell you what needs to be done to make him putty in your hands. Also he hates it when you point out his obvious flaws. Like his height, or his figure, so be careful when treading through that area, he's a bit aggressive when it comes to that." Allen's face flushed at his guardian's ramblings.

His guardian was talking to Lavi, warning him a certain things and from time to time making an indirect threat to the other red-head.

"One time he came home crying to me about how he got beaten and bullied by some other kids when he was in 5th grade and let's just say, those kids had nightmares of a gun being pointed at them from a point-blank range for weeks." Cross lightly tapped his gun, 'Judgement' as he named it, his lips pulled into small smirk at the memory.

Allen sighed, despite how much he hated his guardian's ridiculous antics of drinking and women, he also was thankful to the man for (when the time comes) ALMOST acting like a real guardian.

The emerald eyed university student was nervously glancing from the man talking to him to his hands which were clenched around the steering wheel. Allen almost felt sympathy towards Lavi...Almost...

The talk was needed if Allen wanted to make sure that Lavi didn't turn out to be some cruel bastard who was just acting nice. Though the only reason Allen was concerned about Cross talking to the other red-head was because he didn't want Cross to take it too far and scare off someone who was actually nice to begin with.

"Mou, don't you think he gets the picture?" Allen asked his guardian as he placed his bags in the trunk which Lavi had opened for him. Cross took a step back when Allen closed the trunk so the silver-haired teen could get in the passenger side.

Allen buckled himself in and peered up to his guardian/ Master who was blowing some smoke from the cigarette in his mouth.

"Just making sure kid. It's going to be a little boring without you here I admit." Cross leaned down some and ruffled Allen's silver hair.

"You take care, Idiot apprentice. And if anything," Cross glanced to Lavi who stiffened under the man's cold, heavy gaze.

"happens, you can call me, you do know my number, right?" Allen rolled his eyes again at his Master's pestering.

"Yes, you made me memorize it like a billion times when I was a kid." Cross grunted.

"You are still a kid."

"Am not!" Cross gave a sort of smirk to where if one squinted, it would look like an almost smile. Cross ruffled Allen's hair one more time.

"Your always going to be a kid to me." Allen swatted the hand away, but he had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. See ya, Drunkard Man." Cross stepped back as Lavi slowly pushed on the pedal.

"See ya, kid." And with that, Lavi drove off, Cross's figure getting smaller and smaller as he sped down the neighbor hood streets and to the busy traffic street. Allen leaned back against his seat and sighed. Lavi glanced at the teen beside him, before looking back to the road.

"You okay?" Allen scoffed at the question.

"I'm as happy as I will ever be for the rest of my life now that I'm out of that house." Lavi gave a confused look to Allen.

"Why, that man seemed to be a little hard to handle yes, but he was concerned for you, though he had a very odd way of showing it." Lavi shivered at the indirect threats the man had told him and the way the man had tapped his gun from time to time as he spoke of previous incidents that had taken place with Allen getting hurt by someone.

Allen gave a soft chuckle at the other's reaction.

"Yes, he was a pretty decent guardian when it came to it, but his ridiculous habits, ugh!" Lavi raised an eyebrow at the negative aura Allen gave off.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but..what kind of habits?" Allen gave a dark smile.

"For one he was a really bad drinker, always wanting the finest wine and such, and when he ordered the finest wine, well it wasn't cheap. Then after buying the finest wine, it goes to waste because he believes that once one gets a taste of that brand of wine, you don't need to taste it again, so all the wine bottles we have are half full. ..." Lavi felt a cold sweatdrop slide down his cheek as Allen chuckled darkly.

"And don't even get me started on the women he brought home every night!"

"You don't have to continue." Lavi's voice was drowned out as Allen soon began to describe all the things he had accidentally walked in on and the sounds. How distracting the woman's moans and screamings were as he tried to study.

"And hey, did you know that when a man continues to slam into a woman who is way past her limit, she-"

*SCREECH!*

Allen lurched forward and if not for the seat belt across his chest, surely he would have faceplanted into the dash-board.

"A-Allen, I think we should have this talk another time Lil' buddy..." Allen blinked and nodded, not sure what to say to the young man whose cheeks were dusted a light pink.

"G-good, now, do you need to go anywhere else?" Allen looked out the window, gazing at the other cars speeding by.

"No, that was all pretty much." Allen said dreamily, not noticing that when they reached a stop light Lavi had stared at him. Getting an idea, Lavi grinned to himself and leaned over towards Allen, though it being a bit difficult because of the seat belt, he was only a few inches away when he noticed Allen's ears turn bright pink.

Curious about what the other saw, Lavi peered over Allen's shoulder and smirked at what made the younger embarrassed.

"What have you never seen a couple get it on in the car?"Allen jumped at the sound of Lavi's voice and whipped around, sputtering incoherent things to the teasing red-head. While Allen was busy sputtering, he failed to notice the way Lavi looked him up and down casually.

"Judging by your reaction I presume your still...a virgin?" He grinned when Allen froze stiff, a deep blush painting his entire face at what Lavi had said.

" I..U-uh!" Lavi raised an eyebrow at Allen's weird muttering before stepping on the pedal when the light finally changed.

"I thought you said we were going to hold this conversation till another time!?" Allen yelled at Lavi, but went silent with disbelief at what the red-head said next.

"Aha! Your face is all red, your cute! Just like a kid!" The silver-haired teen gaped at the other for a few moments before his next yell could be heard even outside the car.

"IM NOT A KID STUPID RABBIT!"

* * *

Aha, so whatcha think? Kinda short, i'm trying to hurry up and updates all my other stories so im sorry this was short, i promise to work harder from now on~!

R&R and also, sorry if everyone is a little Ooc.

In a lot of fanfics I see Cross being a cruel, and heartless, when actually he is a lot more passionate then that although its rare. He isn't as bad as it seems when I read the manga and watched the anime, so I decided to stick to the still an asshole kind of guardian, but also somewhat caring since he was there for alllen to a certain extent.

Anyways, if you see anything weird like run on or mispelling, please call me out on them, cuz I need to know so I can fix it and the chapter could get better and easier for others to read.

Thank you all, until next time my sweeties~!


End file.
